The Shoulders Of Giants
by Refugee Of Narnia
Summary: The New World is a place of danger, excitement, new beginnings and tragic endings. But for those willing to chase it, destiny and the promise of adventure make it all worthwhile. SYOC. Full summary inside.


The Shoulders of Giants

Summary

The New World is a place of danger, excitement, new beginnings and tragic endings. But for those willing to chase it, destiny and the promise of adventure make it all worthwhile. Enter several young men and women, differing in all except their ambition and sense of adventure they must work to find their own adventures and accomplish their dreams. But there's always a trouble brewing somewhere, as the Revolutionary army and the World Government begin to duke it out, will this new found Nakama stay afloat? Or just end up as more faces lost in the storm?

**A/N: What's up party people? How are you this fine day/evening/night? Welcome to my story,...that's not a story yet. I need some help from you guys. **

**I need characters, and not just five or six. A whole cast. I need Marine generals, and squads. I need pirate Captains and their crews, I need nothing short of an army of Ocs. **

**Okay, rules. **

**1). Since we need to get started, we'll hire for the main crew first. The positions are as followed:**

**Captain: Filled**

**First Mate: Empty**

**Doctor: Empty**

**Shipwright: Empty**

**Marksman: Empty**

**Cook: Empty**

**Musician: Empty**

**Navigator: Empty**

**Arms Master/Fighter: Empty**

**Now whatever position you're applying for, your PM subject should look like this: Leizle .J. Olan: Captain. (Or you know, whatever their name and position is). Also, I can only accept PMs. No reviews will be considered however good they are.**

**Now since this is One Piece, don't feel limited with your creations. They don't have to be a serious swordsman like Zorro, or a flirtatious cook like Sanji. We want variety! Anything can happen! You can create almost anything! Beppo is a goddamn bear navigator, Whitebeard stood three times the height of an average man! (Not that I'm saying we need a million giants running around but I think you catch my drift). **

**Now once the story gets started more, I'll put up forms for the more secondary characters and some of the more minor antagonists. And announce when the submissions as far as that will begin. However, if you're irrationally excited you could try to use the basic form down below and see how that comes across. Oh and before I forget, feel free to add whatever you feel is necessary to the form. Details are your friend after all. So have fun and be creative! Hopefully this icky bold hasn't put you off of submitting. I look forward to seeing what you guys can come up with. **

Form Filled

_Introduction of Character_

_**Name **__**(First/Last**_: Leizle. J. Olan

_**Epithet**_: Tiger-Eye Olan

_**Age**_(15-50): 19

_**Gender**_: Female

_**Nickname(s)**_: Lee, Kiddo. Some less familiar with her may call her by her surname.

_**Birth Date**_: October 19th

_**Species**_: Human

_**Occupation**_: Trader (Formerly) Pirate Captain (Current)

_**Cre**__**w Role:**_ Captain.

_**Affiliation(s)**_: Her crew. The Revolutionary Army

_**Bounty**_(Either a current bounty or the bounty given after the action starts): 1,000,000

* * *

_The Character's Appearance_

_**Height**_: 5'5

_**Weight**_: 130

_**B**uild/Figure:_

_**Eye Color:**_ Grey-Blue

_**Hair Color:**_ A dark brown, it looks almost black at a distance.

_**Hair length/Style:**_ At it's longest in the back, Lee's hair is shoulder length, the ends split. It's layered in a way so it gets gradually shorter until where her bangs hang about jaw length around her face in two spikes to either side. It is very shaggy and unkempt since she rarely bothers fixing it beyond brushing out, and is usually left down.

_**Everyday Clothing:**_ A dark purple T-shirt tucked into gray fatigue pants. A black sword sling with a buckle on the front runs over her left shoulder down to her hip, and is looped through one of the belt rings on her pants. Her shoes are tan boots.

_**Cold Weather Clothing: **_The same underneath, she wears a heavy gray duffel coat and red scarf.

_**Sleep Wear: **_Whatever she fell asleep in. (She's too lazy to change into pajamas most of the time.)

_**Accessories:**_ She wears a fedora the same color as her boots. And when I say fedora, I mean Indiana Jones fedora. Not those freaking imposters, what are they called...Trilbys I think. Anyway, she wears it to keep the sun off her head.

_**Scars/Piercings/Tattoos:**_ She has many scars on her hands and arms from working. But none are incredibly noticeable.

* * *

_About the Character_

_**Personality**_: You know those people who can just talk to anyone about anything? They are outgoing and when you talk it feels like you've known them forever. Like they're part of the family, or vice versa. That is Leisle in a nutshell, she's very open and willing to talk to anyone about anything and can be any type of friend you may need at a given moment. To hug you, give you advice, or kick your ass and get you back on track. She's a laid back and jovial teenager, taking everything in stride with a grin and good humor, usually involving an insufferable sarcastic comment. She's sn open book, and her feelings, no matter what they are, filter off across her face and there is no guess about what's going on in her head. Even if she will not put it into words. She's honest about what what she thinks and has a sense of firm determination. In the face of disaster, she's got a much more serious side, never mincing words or sugar coating bad situations. To the point of sharp bluntness sometimes, though she tries her best to remain kind. That isn't to say she hasn't put her foot in her mouth every so often or said her thoughts out loud and gotten into some serious trouble once or twice. However, honesty is very important to her. If you aren't honest how can the team put their lives in your hands? If you like to her or to the team it's something she takes very personally and it takes a while for her to forgive someone when such a thing happens. She doesn't hold a grudge forever as that really isn't who she is. Leizle has always wanted to make those around her feel welcomed and comfortable, and goes to great lengths to ensure the moral health of the people around her. She's is very protective of her family and her friends, one of the few times she is openly angry is when a teammate has hurt themselves or been hurt by someone else. Behind the grin there is a very strict set of morals running her life, and in the heat of battle, or the face of injustice she's incredibly fierce. Unless there is a VERY good reason she won't turn a blind eye to anyone in need. And she's willing to fight against oppression with everything she has, and always tries to keep peace within the immediate group she is apart of. Running interference with a surprising shrewdness that betrays her otherwise jovial demeanor, and generally trying to keep everyone on the same page.

_**Dream:**_ To play a part in changing the world for the better.

_**Fear(s)**_: Closed spaces. Losing her friends to the World Government. Snakes (She doesn't scream or anything, but they freak her the flip out).

_**Likes**_: Bad jokes. Well paying jobs. Reading or drawing maps. Having fun with her crew.

_**Dislikes**_: Sake (or almost any kind of alcohol). People who get stupidly drunk. Thieves. Sour food.

_**Habit(s)**_: Lee has a habit of giving people unwarranted nicknames. They are never mean, but the more masculine crew members may find them a little demeaning.

_**Flaw(s)**_: Aside from obvious wrong doings of massive proportions, it's hard to get Leizle to take anything seriously. She'll joke, and make light of things until it's obvious there's no avoiding it. Sometimes underestimating opponents or situations and getting herself in trouble.

* * *

_The Character's Relationship With Others_

_**Reputation**_:  
(How people view your character in general)

To most people, Leizle is a generally enjoyable person. Garnering trust and respect with relative ease and giving it back just as readily. Reading other people with an almost eerie accuracy, and seeing the good and bad. As such, she's an excellent judge of character and can deal with almost anyone and their vices, adjusting her emotions to their current mood with little problem. A running joke being that she "knows when to disappear", when someone's about to blow.

However, she tends to grate on the nerves of more serious types. What with the bad jokes and sarcasm, she will encourage them to lighten up, even if they don't want to. All the while insisting that it's good for them.

_**Friend(s)**_: Her crew. So far that's it. Though she's always willing to make allies.

_**Enemy(ies)**_: Usually, Leizle hates anyone who treats others unjustly, particularly those who abuse their power. This includes, but isn't limited to: the World Government, Slave owners. The Celestial Dragons (with a goddamn passion)

_**Relationship(s)**_: Her family and her crew are her main focus as far as that goes. But if there's anyone else you should mention out it down, like a mentor, an old flame or anything like that.

* * *

_The Character's Abilities_

_**Devil Fruit User?**_: Yes/No/Undisclosed: No

_If yes, Devil Fruit Name/b: [Name of Devil Fruit (if character has one)]_

Devil Fruit Ability(ies):  
[Since this coincides with the Devil Fruit name and whatnot, this describes what abilities and techniques the character is capable of using. Name the strengths, weakness and other abilities that your character has with the Devil Fruit power.]

_**Fighting Style**_: In our world, I guess the best thing to compare it to is Monkey style martial arts. There's a lot of acrobatics and speed involved. Out maneuvering her opponent rather than face them with brute strength.

_**Haki (either discovered or undiscovered):**_ Kenbunshoku (Observation)/Undiscovered.

It's been noted that she's very good at reading people. On a personal level and a professional one. But when she's fighting, her character reading turns into physical reading. Watching and predicting the moves of the person she's fighting, to a point anyway. Making it easier for her to dodge and fight back. She's not quite sure what this is, and if you ask her she's likely to say she just "has really good instincts apparently."

_**Preferred Weapon(s)**_: A pair of hook swords. They're her favorite weapons and she's reasonably good at wielding them. Also called Tiger-Eye swords, they are unorthodox weapons sharpened on every edge (excepting the grip which is wrapped with red tape) and hooked on the end. The hand guard is spiked, and the hilt tapers off into a dagger end. Providing both defense and offense. They can be used one at a time, or in the pair, and are nearly impossible to sheath. Which is why she carries them crossed on her back They're also where she gets her pirate name.

(On a scale of 1-10; 1 being terrible, 5 being neutral, and 10 being the best)

_**Devil Fruit Usage**_: [Meaning how well can your character control his/her powers; Only if you said yes to having eaten one of the fruits] 0/10

_**Swordsmanship**_: 8/10

_**Hand-to-Hand Combat**_: 5/10 (She can hold her own, but much prefers having her swords)

_**Defense**_: 9/10 (Under the best circumstances it's very hard to hit her.)

_**Offense**_: 7/10

_**People Skills**_: 8/10

* * *

_The Character's Familial/Biographical Information_

_**Birthplace**_: An Island in Paradise known as Sentaro. It is a central trading hub for people traveling between the New World and Paradise. And as a result, very wealthy.

_**Family**_:  
[List whoever applies, and add parentheses to it in order to define who the person is in the family and whether they are active, deceased, etc.  
Garvo .J. Olan (Father, Alive)

Lee loves her father though she isn't obvious about her affections. Her relationship with him has not changed much since she was young as she admires and respects him very much. Though they haven't seen each other in a long time, they do keep tabs so that if need be one can hunt the other down.

Aveline .L. Ronto (Mother, Alive.)

Leizle loves her Mother very much, so much so that even during her transition from Trader to Pirate she often sends letters to check up on things. Usually something along the lines of: "I got shot yesterday. How are you doing? Love you."

_**Character Background**_:

Lee's story starts not so much with her, as with her parents.

Garvo .J. Olan was a pirate. Born and raised on the sea, he sailed under the name of "Black Stripe Garvo" due to his Zoan Devil fruit powers, which turned him into a Tiger-Man. He was never a very notorious pirate, but rather troublesome. One day the pirating escapades led to the not too bright idea of kidnapping a wealthy merchant's daughter for ransom. The brain child of too much saki and not enough common sense. Garvo and his three man crew snatched her off the docks while she was accompanying her father to the christening of a new boat, taking her back to their own ship. Unfortunately, they picked the wrong rich girl to mess with, and Aveline beat her well manicured fists against their thick skulls until they finally decided the money wasn't worth dealing with her. They took her back to the island and she returned to her father to find half the Marine squad looking for her. She explained what happened and after assuring her father that she hadn't been hurt or violated in any way the Marine squad took off in pursuit of Garvo and his crew. It was a couple of days before they caught him and brought him back to Aveline's father for the charges. Along with the rest of his crew. While she was still upset over being kidnapped, she did feel bad for Garvo since he had never been unkind, just ridiculously drunk. So out of sympathy she smoothed over her father so he would lessen the charges. That kind of backfired on her, and rather than locking him up the Judge of the town ruled that Garvo would have to serve out his punishment in servitude to the Ronto family. Needless to say, neither of them was very happy about that, but under penalty of incarceration and possible execution they played along. It was a hard three years for everyone, but after the tension was broken, Aveline and Garvo realized that they had more in common than they did different and an unlikely companionship became a deep love. Their lives took a more serious turn when a slave trader came into town with a full load, approaching Aveline's father to handle the actual process. Disgusted with her Father for having anything to do such a sordid act as slavery, Aveline and Garvo came up with a plan to make everything right. They staged an uprising along with Garvo's friends, and freed the slaves, taking off with one of the trading ships and blowing up the kitchen in the manor. Though to this day, it remains a mystery to their daughter how they managed that. All her mother will say is that it "involved a lot of olive oil and a horse carriage". After scattering the freed slaves successfully, they landed in Sentaro. A bustling community where two people in love could be married and forgotten rather easily. So they did just that. A couple years later, Leizle was born and the parents rejoiced in their "tiger cub" as they called her. Garvo loved his daughter, and once she was old enough he took great pains to teach her right from wrong, and how to defend herself. Even employing his former Arms Master to create a set of weapons for her, which is how she ended up with the hook swords. While Father and Daughter gallivanted off, training and what not, Aveline invested what money she had in the trading companies in Sentaro. Through clever business and a finger in every pie attitude, eventually she had made enough money to open her own and provide a stable source of income for her family. However, the past has a way of catching up with you, and in a very deja-vu situation a Slave Trader pulled into harbor, looking for a Trader willing to help him smuggle the slaves out of Paradise. Garvo was livid and was practically ready to kill someone before Aveline came up with a proper plan. The next day she approached the Slave master with an "offer", figuring that she and her husband could pull off the same trick they had before. When she revealed her plan to her family, all of them were duly excited, particularly Leizle who wanted to finally be a part of her parent's adventure. That night, at the scheduled time Lee went to get her swords and ended up locked inside her bedroom. From the other side of the door her father apologized for tricking her and explained that he was going to carry out the plan alongside his old crew rather than with Aveline and Leizle, since he didn't want either of them to get hurt. Which is understandable considering his daughter was only about nine at the time. However, that didn't stop her from freaking out.

From her bedroom window which overlooked the harbor, Leizle watched her father and the three men sneak aboard the Slave trader's ship and overpowered his crew. They freed the slaves from their bomb collars, and seemed to be in the clear until a group of Marines open fired. As it would turn out, the Slave Master had hired the crooked Marines to protect his investments, and they had caught Garvo and his crew in the act. No one was killed, however, the crew was forced to retreat along with the slaves. Highjacking the boat and taking off towards the New World. Once Aveline let her out of the bedroom, Lee related everything that had happened and while saddened by her husband's abrupt departure Aveline wasn't too worried. Assuring her daughter that they would hear from him soon. She was right, and several months later a letter came, along with an updated wanted poster for "Black Stripe" Garvo. Mostly it consisted of Garvo apologizing for his departure but assuring them that he was fine and had successfully avoided capture. Freeing the slaves to go where they pleased so they wouldn't be caught either. It ended with him saying how proud he was of both of them and encouraging Leizle to continue her training so that she could eventually set out and have adventures of her own. She took his advice and sought the help of several different dojos until she was fifteen, when Leizle struck out on her own, prior to the beginning of the story, as a Trader for her Mother's now very large company.

_**Quotes (Happy/Funny): **_

L: "Why are you asking me? Do I look like the leader of this merry band of misfits?"

_First Mate: _"You're the Captain."

L: "Oh damn, that's right."

"If there's one thing I've learned, it's that the universe is a very sore loser. You go through all the trouble of trying to survive and it keeps thinking up new ways to try and kill you. I however, don't plan on ending my streak anytime soon."

_**Quotes (Serious):**_ "You know, the scariest predators come out in the dark when it's nice and quiet. But unfortunately for you, I decided to make an exception today."

_**EXTRA QUESTIONS**_

1.) Anything you'd like to see your OC do or go through? (Keep in mind there are no guarantees. It depends on the direction the story goes.):

2.) What's their reaction to Leizle? (Yes, I know this can be an irritating question but it helps me in the long run.):

3.) Any advice for me?:

4.) Anything I missed? Or that you would like to say before we get started?:

Empty Form

_Introduction of Character_

_**Name **__**(First/Last**_:

_**Epithet**_:

_**Age**_(15-50):

_**Gender**_:

_**Nickname(s)**_:

_**Birth Date**_:

_**Species**_:

_**Occupation**_:

_**Cre**__**w Role:**_

_**Affiliation(s)**_:

_**Bounty**_(Either a current bounty or the bounty given after the action starts):

* * *

_The Character's Appearance_

_**Height**_:

_**Weight**_:

_**B**uild/Figure:_

_**Eye Color:**_

_**Hair Color:**_

_**Hair length/Style:**_

_**Everyday Clothing:**_

_**Cold Weather Clothing: **_

_**Sleep Wear: **_

_**Accessories:**_

_**Scars/Piercings/Tattoos:**_

* * *

_About the Character_

_**Personality **_(This may be the most important part. BE DETAILED. At the VERY least I need one paragraph):

_**Dream:**_

_**Fear(s)**_:

_**Likes**_:

_**Dislikes**_:

_**Habit(s)**_:

_**Flaw(s)**_:

* * *

_The Character's Relationship With Others_

_**Reputation**_:  
(How people view your character in general)

_**Friend(s)**_:  
_**Enemy(ies)**_:

_**Relationship(s)**_:

* * *

_The Character's Abilities_

_**Devil Fruit User?**_: Yes/No/Undisclosed:

_If yes, Devil Fruit Name/b: [Name of Devil Fruit (if character has one)]_

Devil Fruit Ability(ies):  
[Since this coincides with the Devil Fruit name and whatnot, this describes what abilities and techniques the character is capable of using. Name the strengths, weakness and other abilities that your character has with the Devil Fruit power.]

_**Fighting Style**_:

_**Haki (either discovered or undiscovered):**_

_**Preferred Weapon(s)**_:

(On a scale of 1-10; 1 being terrible, 5 being neutral, and 10 being the best)

_**Devil Fruit Usage**_: [Meaning how well can your character control his/her powers; Only if you said yes to having eaten one of the fruits] 0/10

_**Swordsmanship**_: /10

_**Hand-to-Hand Combat**_: /10

_**Defense**_: /10

_**Offense**_: /10

_**People Skills**_: /10

* * *

_The Character's Familial/Biographical Information_

_**Birthplace**_:

_**Family**_:  
[List whoever applies, and add parentheses to it in order to define who the person is in the family and whether they are active, deceased, etc.)

_**Character Background**_:

_**Quotes (Happy/Funny): **_

_**Quotes (Serious):**_

_**EXTRA QUESTIONS**_

1.) Anything you'd like to see your OC do or go through? (Keep in mind there are no guarantees. It depends on the direction the story goes.):

2.) What's their reaction to Leizle? (Yes, I know this can be an irritating question but it helps me in the long run.):

3.) Any advice for me?:

4.) Anything I missed? Or that you would like to say before we get started?:

_**Final Note:**_ Both these forms will be on my profile. If I need to, I will get in contact with you through PM. Likewise, you can contact me with any concerns, questions, or notes you may have. Submissions for main crew will be open until October, but I hope to have a full crew before then. Good luck!


End file.
